


Запись на салфетке, сделанная дрожащей рукой

by KoTana_Poltergeist



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Family, Fantastic, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoTana_Poltergeist/pseuds/KoTana_Poltergeist
Summary: "Глаза умирающего заволокло пеленой слез и чего-то еще, неотвратимого, когда он выписывал цифры и буквы. Точная дата: день и месяц следующего года, и точный адрес, вплоть до комнаты."





	Запись на салфетке, сделанная дрожащей рукой

**Author's Note:**

> Тема из "Writober 2019".   
> Вритобер - мимо такого сложно пройти.
> 
> Эта тема кажется мне тяжелой и грустной.

Сколько мальчик себя помнил, его семья всегда состояла из двух человек — его самого, и папы. Папа был самым лучшим на свете, единственным понимающим и добрым созданием. Иногда мальчику казалось, что не только одноклассники и уличные пацаны, но даже пролетающие мимо бабочки и крохотные птички относились к нему с подозрением и неприятием, будто к чужаку не от мира сего.  
Но не отец. Папа принимал его любым, и с плохими отметками за учебу, и побитого в неравной драке, и развеселившегося до взбалмошной беготни по стенам.  
Хотелось, чтобы это необъяснимое приятие длилось вечность… Но увы.  
Отец сильно заболел, когда мальчик уже прошагал ступени подростковости и юношества, и оперся одной ногой о молодость.

«Уже решил, что будешь делать без меня?» — кривая надпись в исчерканном блокноте, но при ее чтении представлялся тихий и сиплый голос пожилого мужчины, задавшего вопрос молодому, присевшему на край кровати. В комнате съемной квартиры витал въевшийся за несколько недель страшный запах приближающейся смерти. Отец не чуял жуткого аромата лишь потому, что его легкие гнили заживо. Он дико страдал от боли, несмотря на растущие дозы морфия, но чудом возвращался в сознание.  
— Работать грузчиком на заводе, как и ты, — твердо ответил сын. — Не утруждайся, — попросил он, заметив, как трясущаяся рука отца потянулась за фломастером. — Я знаю, что ты винишь в своей болезни заводские выхлопы, но они могут быт ни при чем. Твои коллеги… — закушенная губа. — Они относительно здоровы. Ни у кого, даже «старожилов», нет рака легких. Значит, и у меня есть шанс не заболеть.  
Отцовская рука пошкрябала ящик тумбочки, не сумев зацепить рукоятку. Сын послушно открыл тумбочку и стал по очереди показывать папе предметы, молча уточняя, что именно тот хотел достать.   
Оказалось — зеркальце. Но вместо того, чтобы смотреть в него, отец повернул отражающую поверхность к сыну.  
— Да, мы с тобой очень похожи. Возможно, риск есть, и мне действительно стоит быть аккуратнее, — согласился молодой после недолгого рассматривания себя. — Пожалуйста, не беспокойся.  
«Я был не таким хорошим сыном, как ты», — дергающиеся строчки сквозили десятками лет сожаления. — «Я так виноват, мальчик мой. Возможно, что и папа я никудышный…»  
— Это не так…  
Отец слегка мотнул головой: «Я должен сказать».  
«В наследство я оставляю тебе все свои деньги и мотоцикл с коляской. К сожалению, жилье оставить не могу, сам понимаешь. Но это не все! Самое главное, что я оставлю тебе — указание»…  
Блокнот закончился, и фломастер беспомощно чиркнул по пластиковой обложке. Отец сипло застонал в кислородную маску.  
— Сейчас, сейчас! — чувствуя холод взмокших ладоней, сын выхватил из тумбочки салфетки и расправил одну, натянув на блокнот, будто холст.  
Глаза умирающего заволокло пеленой слез и чего-то еще, неотвратимого, когда он выписывал цифры и буквы. Точная дата: день и месяц следующего года, и точный адрес, вплоть до комнаты. Знаки словно олицетворяли собой кардиограмму, и номер комнаты жутко скакнул росчерком по вертикали. Отец уронил фломастер, сорвал кислородную маску и хрипло пробулькал:  
— ЗАБЕРИ…  
И умер в тот же час, больше не приходя в сознание.  
Сын испытал огромное облегчение от того, что больной до последнего терпел сам, не вешая на наследника грех просьбами милосердно добить его. Сын испытал огромное горе от того, что остался совершенно одинок во всем мироздании. Хоть кричи — ответит только эхо.

Молодой человек слушал эхо целый год.

За несколько месяцев он успел не только примириться с утратой, но и сменить работу на менее токсичную, место жительства. Он поселился поближе к указанному на салфетке адресу, хотя ни разу не приближался к тому дому, старался даже не смотреть на него.  
Лишь в назначенное время, в нужный день, он вошел в подъезд обычной многоэтажки. Секунду колебался меж лестницей и лифтом, и все-таки решил подняться пешком. Указанный этаж встретил тишиной, разбавляемой гудением ламп и еще чем-то, еле слышным сквозь стены.  
Та самая квартира. Нужно позвонить? Или постучать в дверь, а…  
Дверь открыта.  
В квартире все перевернута, на стене прихожей капли крови.  
Молодой человек ощутил дрожь в коленях и всхлипнул, уверенный в том, что перепутал адрес. Не мог же покойный отец отправить его на место преступления?! Откуда он вообще знал? Что…  
Вопросы, терзавшие мужчину целый год, обрушились шквалом, примораживая к месту, и тут же разлетелись, спугнутые детским плачем. Даже не так — младенческим ревом. В одной из комнат страдал маленький человек.  
Мужчина нахмурился и осторожно отправился обследовать квартиру. Он нашел тела мужчины и женщины в ванной, обезображенные и очень холодные. Люди, мертвые уже много часов, были разделаны кем-то с яростью мстителя. Пока колени снова не затряслись, пришлось спешить к ребенку. В маленькой комнатке, детской с очень узким окном, в кроватке, у решетчатой стенки сидел годовалый младенец в переполненном памперсе и ревел.  
— Тише, кроха, ты уже не один, — молодой мужчина приблизился к кроватке, не замечая вони. Младенец воззрился на незнакомца со странной смесью чувств в глазах, замолк. — О боже, — на лице и шейке ребенка синяками отпечатывались чьи-то пальцы. Понятно. Малыша убийца не додушил.  
— Я… ты… хм. Для начала, сменю тебе подгузник.  
К счастью для обоих, все средства по уходу за ребенком хранились рядом. Умыв мальчика в кухонной раковине — не в ванную же его нести, трупами занятую, — человек надел на ребенка первую попавшуюся под руки одежду, испытывая странные чувства.  
Что, если отец на самом деле завещал ему забрать младенца, а не какую-либо вещь из квартиры убитых? Как жить с похищенным ребенком? Что за непонятное ощущение вызывает этот малыш?  
Эх, была не была.

Ребенок с соской во рту мирно спал в сумке, которую молодой человек взял с собой как раз на случай большого «наследства». Вступивший в пока еще незаконную должность опекуна человек набрал из магазина всего, что продавцы посоветовали для младенца.  
На своей съемной квартире мужчина напоил и накормил младенца, после чего оставил спать, а сам полез на верхнюю полку шкафа и достал коробку с документами. Открыл, задержал пальцы над квитанциями, мотнул головой и вынул фотоальбом.  
На первой же странице:  
«Нам год» — фото… этого самого младенца, которого мужчина только что украл из неизвестной семьи!  
Человек с альбомом в руках подскочил к кровати, где на углу, застеленном клеенкой и простыней, спал ребенок. Фото выпорхнуло со страницы в руки, мужчина до боли в глазах всматривался в печать и реальность. Младенец, комбинезончик на нем, даже поза спящего — идентичны! Простыня, на которой он лежит — другая!  
Что за чертовщина?!  
— Как это может быть… — простонал мужчина, хватаясь за голову и опускаясь на пол. — Отец же говорил, что это мое фото…  
А это и было его фото! И на следующей странице — «Нам два года»! — тоже его фото! Это он! И дальше, и дальше, и дальше, и…  
На семнадцатой странице рука затормозила, но все-таки перевернула.  
«Нам восемнадцать».  
— Это же мой папа, — фраза выпала изо рта сухо, безэмоционально. — Но это моя фотка.  
Неужели клонирование возможно?  
В той же коробке бережно хранились записки отца, завещание на салфетке. Мужчина схватил его, словно надеялся на разъяснение ситуации. Нет, он ничего не перепутал, те самые дата и адрес.  
— О боже, — повторил мужчина поздним вечером, когда после кормления и мытья младенца, прилег на минуточку отдохнуть, и, неожиданно уснув, увидел в дреме кое-что важное. От своего голоса и проснулся. — Я вспомнил! Теперь все понятно. То есть, не все, но многое…

Однажды отец упоминал, что дед умер от болезни легких.  
Они, на самом деле, никогда не делали фотографий, но фото всегда имелись.  
У отца не было жены, он даже не пытался заводить отношений, как это часто бывает, «ради того, чтобы у ребенка появилась мама». Не ради стройки отношений он жил.  
Как сын считал папу самым понимающим на свете человеком, так и отец считал своего сына самым понимающим человеком на свете.  
У них не было друг от друга секретов, кроме, как выяснилось, самого тяжелого и невероятного.  
 _Временная петля, в которой один и тот же человек усыновляет самого себя, осиротевшего в глубоком детстве._

***

— Папа, а почему у меня такое имя?  
— Какое, мой милый?  
— Не-о-бычное! — четырехлетка смачно выговаривает по слогам и морщит нос, довольно фыркая от успеха.  
Отец ерошит сыну волосы ладонью и вздыхает с улыбкой.  
— Это имя означает «свободный, живущий по собственным законам», — объясняет он, поднимая глаза к небу. По пути взгляд цепляется за уличные часы, единственные, что еще работают в этом заброшенном безлюдном парке. — Я ношу такое же имя, и, можно сказать, что мы с тобой оба живем по собственному закону.  
— Ура! — воскликнул мальчик, подкинув вверх ворох сухой листвы.  
Мужчина усмехнулся и поднялся с лавки:  
— Нам пора, Автоном. 


End file.
